onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Flapper
|affiliation = Królestwo Tontatta; Piraci Tontatta; Wielka Flota Słomkowego Kapelusza |occupation = Pirat |debut = Rozdział 711; Odcinek 641 |japanese voice = Hiromi Konno |eyes = Czarny |status = Aktywny }} Flapper jest krasnoludkiem z Królestwa Tontatta. Pojawił się po raz pierwszy na Green Bit, kiedy zatrzymał Leo przed rozebraniem Robin.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 71 Rozdział 711 i Odcinek 641. Brał udział w operacji SOP i stał się tymczasową ofiarą Hobi Hobi no Mi Sugar. Wygląd Flapper jak każdy krasnoludek jest bardzo niskiego wzrostu. Jest on ubrany w dużą, białą czapkę uszankę w różowe kropki. Nosi bordowe ubranie z żółtymi guzikami. Pod jego szyją wisi żółty, zawiązany szalik. No nogach ma jasnożółte kozaki. Jego ogon ma taki sam kolor i wzory jak nakrycie głowy. mały|lewo|150px|Flapper po zmianie w zabawkę. Kiedy został zamieniony przez Sugar w zabawkę, był małym czarnym misiem. Nosił garnitur z żółtym krawatem, w jednym ręku miecz, a w drugim okrągłą tarczę. Na głowie miał duży kapelusz w różowo-białe, podłużne pasy. Jego oczy były żółte.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 74 Rozdział 738 i Odcinek 671. Flapper zmieniony w zabawkę. Osobowość O osobowości Flappera wiemy, tyle co o osobowości innych krasnoludków. Jest on naiwny, gdyż bez wahania uwierzył w kłamstwo, że Usopp jest bohaterem. Fabuła Przybycie Słomkowych i operacja SOP Po schwytaniu Usoppa i Robin i zabraniu ich do Królestwa Tontatta Flapper jest święcie przekonany, że Usopp jest legendarnym bohaterem, który przybył pomóc krasnoludkom. Później Flapper powstrzymuje Leo przed rozebraniem Robin, twierdząc, że jest ona przyjaciółką bohatera. Podczas, gdy Robin i Usopp ucztują, Flapper jest poruszony do łez na słowa Usoppa, że jest potomkiem słynnego bohatera krasnoludków Montblanc Nolanda, zanim krasnoludki proszą go o pomoc w walce przeciwko Rodzinie Donquixote.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 72 Rozdział 713 i Odcinek 643. Nieco później krasnoludki, Usopp oraz Robin udają się podziemnym przejściem do bazy pod Kwiatowym Polem na spotkanie z Kyrosem, który przygotowuje poważną operację w celu obalenia Doflamingo. Planują zaatakować podziemny port handlowy, a ich głównym celem jest pokonanie Sugar władającej Diabelskim Owocem, który zmienia ludzi oraz zwierzęta w zabawki. Gdy ostatecznie rozpoczynają operację, kierują się tajnym podziemnym tunelem którym dostają się do portu handlowego.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 74 Rozdział 732 i Odcinek 664. Po tym jak Żołnierzyk opuszcza grupę i udaje się do królewskiego pałacu, krasnoludki przygotowują się do pójścia do centralnej wieży dowództwa, gdzie znajduje się Sugar. Gdy Usopp zostaje zauważony przez dwóch podwładnych Doflamingo, krasnoludki powalają ich i pozbawiają ich ubrań oprócz bielizny. Flapper jest pod wrażeniem w jaki Usopp "udawał" strach by zwabić przeciwników. Gdy Robin i Usopp przebrali się, cała grupa udała się do wieży dowództwa.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 74 Rozdział 733 i Odcinek 665. mały|200px|Drużyna SOP: [[Cotton, Pellini, Inhel, Leo, Bomba, Flapper, i Bobomba.]] Gdy wszyscy dostają się do wieży, Bian i Robin wywabiają Trebola na zewnątrz wieży by grupa Leo mogła powalić Sugar za pomocą winogrona Tabasco. Krasnoludki wbiegają do pomieszczenia i szarżują na Sugar. Atak ten nie powodzi się i część krasnoludków (włączając w to Flappera) zostaje zamieniona techniką Little Black Bears. Sugar rozkazuje kontrolowanym zabawkom zabić wszystkich znajdujących się w wieży. W skutek czego widzimy grupę Flappera i Leo walczących przeciwko sobie. Walka ta zostaje przerwana przez statek rzucony przez Trebola w stronę wieży.One Piece Manga — Tom. 74 Rozdział 739. Gdy Sugar wmusza kulkę tabasco w usta Usoppa unieruchomionego przez Trebola, ten moment doprowadza do omdlenia małej dziewczynki, gdzie Usopp swoją straszną miną przeraża przeciwnika. Gdy moce Sugar zostają zniesione i główny cel operacji SOP zostaje zrealizowany, zabawki powoli wracają do swoich poprzednich postaci, a krasnoludki radośnie wiwatują na cześć sukcesu swojego bohatera.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 743. Flapper wraz z pozostałymi krasnoludkami odciągają Usoppa od rozwścieczonego Trebola, gdy powstrzymuje go Robin. Są zaskoczeni kiedy Hajrudin podnosi go w górę. Gdy byli więźniowie deklarują wierność swojemu wybawcy Usopp rozkazuje im zniszczyć fabrykę SMILE i ocalić jego małych towarzyszy, na co ci ostatni ponownie wykrzykują imię Usoppa.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 744. Nieco później Doflamingo więzi całą ludność Dressrosy w Ptasiej Klatce i zmusza wszystkich do wzięcia udziału w grze przetrwania. Wśród panującego chaosu, grupa Flappera łączy się z grupami Kyrosa i Wicci w czasie gdy Kin'emon przybywa do podziemnego portu. Doflamingo wyznacza również nagrody za głowy 12 osób. Krasnoludki są zaskoczone, że Doflamingo nie tylko wymienił Usoppa na swojej liście, ale również wyznaczył za niego najwyższą nagrodę, 500,000,000. Gdy dawni sojusznicy odwracają się w stronę żądzy zysku, krasnoludki, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Sabo, Koala, Hack oraz Bartolomeo udają się na powierzchnię.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 746. Po przejściu przez trybuny Koloseum Corrida, cała grupa dostaje się na stary królewski płaskowyż, gdzie łączą się z królem Riku oraz Violą. Gdy Leo i Kabu ochotniczo zgłaszają się, by pomóc Rebecce znaleźć Luffy'ego. Reszta krasnoludków decyduje się pójść do fabryki SMILE by pomóc Franky'emu.One Piece Manga — Tom. 75 Rozdział 750. Gdy docierają w pobliże fabryki, krasnoludki używają różowych pszczół by przekazać uwięzionym krasnoludkom informacje o oszustwach ze strony Doflamingo.One Piece Manga — Tom. 76 Rozdział 753. Gdy uwięzione krasnoludki buntują się i otwierają drzwi fabryki i umożliwiają Franky'emu oraz grupie krasnoludków wejście do środka.One Piece Manga — Tom. 76 Rozdział 755. Gdy Franky walczy z Senor Pinkiem, krasnoludki kontaktują się z Violą przez ślimakofon i są zaniepokojeni słysząc, że Mansherry jest zmuszana do używania swoich leczniczych mocy by uzdrowić poległych oficerów załogi Donquixote. Są szczęśliwi słysząc, że Leo i Kabu udaje się uratować księżniczkę. Krasnoludki dalej obserwują pojedynek Franky'ego i Senor Pinka, którzy kolejno wymieniają się ciosami. Cieszą się gdy ostatecznie to Franky wychodzi zwycięsko z tego pojedynku. Gdy Senor Pink zostaje pokonany, krasnoludki przystępują do zniszczenia fabryki. Umiejętności i moce Możemy założyć, że ta postać podobnie jak reszta krasnoludków jest niezwykle silny mimo swojego niskiego wzrostu. Prawdopodobnie jest również bardzo zwinny. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Flapper es:Flapper fr:Flapper it:Flapper ru:Флаппер Kategoria:Krasnoludki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zabawki Kategoria:Postacie z Green Bit Kategoria:Piraci Tontatta